


Daddys' Boy

by LittleRika



Series: Blood Wipes Away To Hide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Breaking, Dark, Depressing, Gen, Papa stilinski finds Stiles, Papa stilinski has to make the calls, Random coroner, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Sheriff cries, Stiles, Stiles is dead, Suicide, Suicide!fic, Tears, alchohol, breakdown - Freeform, breaking of things, dead, depressed, wailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRika/pseuds/LittleRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff finds Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddys' Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is one in a series of follow ups to 'Blood wipes away to hide' . So i was originally only going to do a few, but then i let my imagination take me away :3 So there will be reactions stories from everyone on the from the night they found stiles, Then a fic for each of them 5 years later or maybe 10, or both! I don't know... anyways, message me/comment below if you think that's a good idea or not. Or if you want something else. Anyways this has gone on to long! Enjoy the story! Sorry its short >.

To whom it may concern,  
If you’re reading this then I’m dead. Don’t feel bad this was a long time coming. I've felt alone for a while.  
Dad, I’m sorry I disappointed you, that I wasn't the son you wanted me to be. It’s my fault you lost your job and I know you hate me because of that. I don’t blame you.  
Scott, I've been friends with you since before we both could talk, and I had a hard time letting Alison take you away, But I get it now. You just loved her more, you out grew me. It happens, I’m sorry that I held on for so long, I wish you and Allison a very happy life with many pups  
Mom, I’m sorry I killed you. Dad was right, it’s my fault you died, if I hadn't been so upset that night, you wouldn't have gone out to get ice-cream and you wouldn't have died in that car crash  
I’m so sorry mom, please forgive me.  
Derek, I’m sorry I was such a burden. I’m sorry I imposed on pack meeting when I was unwanted. I’m sorry for ignoring your orders. I hope you keep the pack safe.  
Lydia, my first love. Keep Jackson sane. I know he’s probably doing cartwheels and planning a party right now, but in the long run. Keep him from going feral. You guys are perfect for each other, so much for my 10 year plan. Hope you have lots of tiny red-haired goddesses just like you. The world needs more genius’s, My only regret is that I won’t live to see you win that Fields medal.  
Erica, Keep Boyd and Isaac safe. They deserve to be loved and cared for. Hurt Derek if he hurts them. I’m counting on you Erica, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please.  
To those whom I have forgotten and those I have left out, I’m sorry  
Hope you can forgive me, but trust me. Everyone is better off this way.  
Stiles Stilinski  
******

John parked his old beat up car in the driveway. It was 4:30 in the morning and he was just getting home from his shift as night-watchmen at the museum just over the hill. The car hissed and clicked as it cooled down. He thought about how excited Stiles had been about this job, he jumped around, convinced the exhibits were going to come to life. John took a deep breath before grabbing his duffle and sliding out of the car. He slammed the door shut before shuffling up to the door “Goddammit” He muttered under his breath as his tired hands let the keys slip through his fingers. He bent down, cursing his back as he snatched his keys up and let himself inside

He tossed his keys on the counter top and his duffle in the corner by the door before making a beeline for the refrigerator; he pulled open the door, harsh white light illuminating his face. His 5 o'clock shadow, the creases and folds of his tired face, all cast in stark shadows as he contemplated the choices, soda or water?

“Dad, you know how bad soda is for you!? Do you know how hard I work to cook healthy to have you throw it all away…” Stiles voice spoke in his head before trailing off as John huffily snatched water off the top shelf, glaring at the soda as if it was its fault he had to suffer like this.

He cracked the seal and took a deep gulp as he headed up the stairs; he stopped outside his son’s room. Listening for the tell-tale clacks of Stiles’ keyboard to give away his insomniac of a son. Surprisingly there was only silence. Smiling to himself John slowly eased open Stiles's door.

“What…” He stood confused In the doorway as his eyes refused to process what he was seeing. Stiles. Blood. Knife. His limp hands dropped the water bottle in shack as he rushed to the bed, His now frantic hands rushed to Stiles wrists, trying to stop the flow of blood for a few seconds before he realized his son was cold, Ice cold. His eyes raced over his sons body, taking it all in. Scars littered his boys body, his thighs, his arms and his wrists. A knife lay forgotten by his young boys hand. That’s when he took in his wounds. Self-inflicted. Slashes down his wrist and along the inside of his thighs.  
A violent sob ripped through his chest “Stiles!” He yelled out, collapsing beside the cold body of his young boy. “God, why son? Why!” he screamed at him, wishing he could hear him. Oh god, what was the last thing He had said to him? Is this his fault? John racked his brain, trying to recall his last words to his son.  
~~  
“Goddammit son!” He yelled as Stiles leaned against the kitchen sink. “All I asked you to do is to fucking tell me the truth!” He slammed his hand down on the table, making the bottle of whisky jump. Stiles looked back at him with dead eyes. “All you ever fucking do is lie! No wonder I got fucking fired” He trailed away as he took a swig of the whisky, grimacing as it burned down his throat before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.  
“I love you Dad,” Stiles quiet voice trailed after him “I’m sorry”  
John snorted “Yea, See ya later Stiles” before slamming the door and driving away  
~~  
John screamed and let his head drop into his hands; his baby boy killed himself thinking his father didn't love him.  
He sat there for a while, just looking at his baby boy, the light of the fading night illuminating Stiles's face, every tear track and freckle visible, before sniffling and pulling out his phone and calling the station.

“Beacon Hills Police Department. What is your emergency?”

“Its Stilinski.” John answered slowly “My son, Stiles,” He choked “He's committed suicide, I need a coroner” 

John sat in Stiles room as he waited for the coroner. He held his baby boys hand and stared at his face. Remembering how those whisky brown eyes would dance in delight, how his arms flailed when he was trying to make a point. He took a deep shuddering breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. He would not cry, he didn't deserve to cry. This was his fault, he did this to his boy. There was no sympathy to be offered to him. 

The door bell rang and he stood up slowly on shaking legs.He kissed his boys cheeks, his heart squeezing when he realized they tasted like tears. John shuffled down the stairs to let the coroner in. "Im sorry for your loss John " Gabe said in a somber voice, blue eyes filled with sympathy.

John nodded and pointed up the stairs "In his room " He managed to choke out , each word like sandpaper dragged along his throat. He followed, footsteps like lead. Gabe opened the door and quickly began to do his job. Confirming identity, cause of death, and removal of the body. "Sir...Sir...Sir?" The coroner hesitantly addressed John. 

"Yes" He replied, dragging himself out of the memories that sucked him in like molasses. "Do you need something?"

"We can keep him at the station but your going to need to make arrangements ok? " Gabe said, looking up at him wairliy, as if waiting for him to break, But he won't. He doesn't deserve to.

"Ok, Thank you Gabe. I'll go let the rest of the team in" Gabe nodded at John as he left.

30 Minutes later as the big black van carried away his little boy John looked out the window. Tracking it until it was gone, vanished in the haze of early dawn. The sky was a beautiful baby blue color, but everything seemed dull. Nothing was the same.

John took a deep breath before walking up to Stiles room, he had to find his cellphone so he could call everyone.  
Oh god, how was he supposed to do that? How could he call everyone and tell them that his baby boy was gone? He stifled a sob and opened the door, eyes avoiding the blood stained bed .

His eyes caught a sheet of paper tucked under Stiles's lamp. He pulled it out and read the words "To whom it may concern..." before closing his eyes as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. John refused to read it until the calls were made. He wouldn't be able to hold it together if he didn't

He grabbed Stiles's phone off the night stand and headed to the phone in the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey of the counter and sat at the table. Staring at the phone , before with a deep breath he opened the contacts and started the calls 

"Hello Scott, It's John. " He took a deep breath as Scotts said hello, " Im afraid, St-Stiles. Stiles is dead Scott"  
Silent static hissed on the other end "...What?" Scotts voice echoed through the phone  
"He passed away last night, he...He killed him self Scott"

John stayed on the phone as Scott screamed and hyelled his denial before hanging up and starting the rest of the calls

"Hello Lydia, Its John..."

"Hello Erica, Its John..."

"Hello Issac, Its John..."

"Hello Boyd, Its John..."

"Hello Jackson, Its John..."

"Hello Derek, Its John..."

"Hello Danny, Its John..."

And so the list went on, shocked and disbelieving voices echoed through Johns head as he finally ended the calls, the bottle of whisky drained as he stared at the page in front of him. With shaking hands he picked up the paper and began to read, "To whom it may concern..."  
'  
"Stiles!" John screamed as he slammed the paper down on the table. "No!" he wailed as he grabbed the whisky bottle and smashed it on the floor. "Goddammit Stiles!" John screamed as sobs wracked his chest. He grabbed plated and smashed them on the floor, knocking over vases and bottles of wine, throwing mugs and cups on the floor. Breaking anything and everything as his screams turned into wordless wails of pain.

"No..." His broken sob tailed of as he collapsed in the chair once more, surrounded by porcelain shards.  
"I'm sorry Stiles" John said brokenly, his hoarse voice trailing off as he hung his head and cried as the golden rays of the breaking dawn began to touch the kitchen.  
"I'm so sorry son..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is one in a series of follow ups to 'Blood wipes away to hide' . So i was originally only going to do a few, but then i let my imagination take me away :3 So there will be reactions stories from everyone on the from the night they found stiles, Then a fic for each of them 5 years later or maybe 10, or both! I don't know... anyways, message me/comment below if you think that's a good idea or not. Or if you want something else.


End file.
